


Loki's Treasure Planet

by Scificitadel



Series: Loki's Treasure Planet [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Disney, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Treasure Planet - Freeform, child!loki, crying!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scificitadel/pseuds/Scificitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki as a child dreams of going to treasure planet. After falling to almost juvenile hall he realises that he's destined for more than he is now. After his father left him and his mother, he's never been the same. After a visit from a mysterious sailor, a map leads him to the RLS Legacy, New Worlds and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Treasure Planet

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started this and Oh my goodness, not only is it my first fic (Which probably isn't the best idea since this will be a series.), but I'm also completely skeptical about this work. I'll be writing other stuff aswell and will hopefully add a new chapter every Sunday!  
> Please give me Criticism and points to improve. Etc, etc!  
> (Before you have any presumptions on what shall be written here, not everything can be written according to the film by Disney so I've tried my best to fit the characters around any problems I had with placing them.)

"Mother! Mother Please five more minutes!" The young raven haired Loki called to his mother. Five years old and knowing not a thing about the world or the universe, he was truly an innocent child. His wide emerald eyes were innocent enough on their own as he pulled along the huge, hard back book under his arm. It was almost certianly equivelant to his own miniscule weight. He was smaller than most, while he trudged in his hand-me-down baby grow that trailed around his feet and often caused him to trip over when not paying attention, He manages to smile at most of the Regular's that have come to the the inn.

Its been a long night for his mother, working 16 hour days while Odin works to pay what they can at the space port, she is far more than exhausted. But Frigga, being the rock that she is smiles on none the less. Never letting a wrinkle show on her face, her constant soft expression hiding the bags that hang beneath her eyes. She tucked away the clean dishes and lift's the heavy book from Loki's arms, lifting the boy him onto her hip. Loki had been adopted. Of course they'd had a child before, which had ended badly. With him leaving home, rebelling against his mother and father. Leaving for dead. But no one asked, no one knew, they never mentioned it and so it remained a secret.

"Come Loki, Its time to sleep, your father will be home soon and he won't be happy if you're still awake." She teased him slightly, kissing his temple softly as he yawned into her shoulder. Her golden hair ruffling as he nuzzled into her, gripping at the bodice of her thin gown. 

"But Ma..." He muttered hugging at her side. But she would have none of it. She took him upstairs carefully, chuckling as she piled the young boy into his bunk. Glowing and floating stars gathered around the ceiling in a soft golden haze. Odd trinkets and Old souvenir's hung from the rafters that his father had brought home from sea for him. Souvenir's that were in fact cheap nothings from the Space pirates black market. There was no truth in the lies that Loki's father gave him. Frigga could do nothing. Not when such trinkets bought joy to her sons features. 

No sooner did she place the book at the end of the bed while he curled himself up in the sheets on the lumpy bed lazily. "Loki please, you must sleep my love..." She cooed softly. When he finally decided that his mother was right, he closed his large eyes and made a kurt nod to make her proud. She kissed him goodnight, tucking his small body into the sheets before turning off the lights and leaving with a small smile teasing at her features. Closing the door almost silently and disappearing down the corridor away from Loki's small room.

But she would not know the adventures Loki would loose himself in once she had tucked him away from the reality that was home and the inn. It was dark in his room, the halogen Sphere's of light rotating above his bed offering just enough light to give some sight around his own bunk. He peeked out under the sheet's searching for his mother's gaze before realizing he was alone and grinned. Slowly reaching for the large book, he managed to haul at the bindings beneath his sheets. It took some heaving and with his small pink tongue poking between his lips he managed to open the book in front of him, his eyes widening as the story of ships and Pirates and all things /Gold/. Broken lovers, sailors that explored the seven galaxies and rode the cosmos on huge ships.

Loki was an adventurous child, though he was small and lacked in friends, he yearned for adventure, yearned for a life much bigger and exciting than his own. His room was lined with bookshelves, filled with maps and books his father collected, it wasn't allowed but Loki always read them. Pulling them down and gasping at the magnificent descriptions of far away planets and other the stories of space. He looked up to his father. His father sailed and he wanted to sail as well. Unknown to the poor child, his on father was something of a crook. Stole boats, re-sold them and would be gone for weeks.

Loki didn't know Odin would return tonight, and then leave for the last time. 

It was well into the night when Loki's father walked into the boys room and he was far too engaged in the book to notice him standing in the doorway. 

"You should be asleep.." His father said to him as he approached Loki and pealed the book away from him. His pace heavy with a limp and a stagger from which had been caused by his obvious intoxication. The smell was far from pleasant when he entered range of Loki's little nostrils.  
"Dad-.... Father, I was just reading..." He defended, clutching the book to his chest with wide worried eyes, before his Father finally snatched it off him and turned away.  
"No You're sleeping, don't get back up." He said sternly and put the book up on a top shelf out of Loki's reach. 

He shot Loki with possibly the most disappointing look he could give to his son. Loki was breathless and scared. It wasn't the first time Loki had been found reading. At the last time, he'd earned a deep purple and yellow medal on his small weak chest. He couldn't find his father's eyes. But the silhouette was enough to tell him that he should not argue. He pulled the blankets above his head and shut his eyes tight, praying that the monster would go away. That his father would come back. But he only fell deeper. Falling into a restless, monster-filled and disturbed sleep that offered no sympathy. 

The next morning he was tired. But he could not sleep anymore. The sun shined brightly through his small circular window and it must have been something about how calm and golden the moment was that told that something would be well. He threw back the sheets and climbed down the ladder slowly, watching his step and jumped from the second step. Regaining his balance after a stumble he made a short run to the top of the stairs and stepped down the first few before his ears were met with the sound of his parents arguing. He knelt down on the step he reached and peered through the bars of the banister. 

"You can't leave us!" He heard his mother yell and it frightened him to hear such a strange tone from his own mother.  
"You know I have no choice. I can't stay here. I will not. Not for you and not for that /boy/!" His father was angry, angrier than he'd ever heard him.  
"That boy is your son!" She shrieked back at him, he voice catching at the end while she started to sob slightly.  
"He is not my son! He's not even your son!" Loki couldn't hold back the tears that he had welling in his eyes with fright and bit his lip uncertainly.  
"I have nothing left here." He finished and the only thing that followed was the slam of the door that shook the very stairs Loki was kneeling upon. 

He wittnessed his mother fall the the floor in a caught cry. Her face buried in her hands as she muttered nothings into her palms. She suddenly remembered said boy and her head flew up and she got up from her knees. She ran up the stairs only to hear the quiet cries from her son as he hid beneath a dust sheet in the broom cupboard. Eyes red and sore from the endless stream that continued down his pale face.


End file.
